


He Likes to Watch

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, Drugs, F/M, ForceBond, Imperial Dungeon Ship, Incest, Misuse of the Force, Skycest, Skywalker, StarWarsAu, dubcon, glitterstim, luke/leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Sensing her captive had been fully beguiled by the mind trick she was using on him, the Night Sister knew it was time to seize her moment of opportunity. Naked desire, tinged with boyish uncertainty was written across Luke’s face. For so many years he’d buried the truth. But now his yearning for Leia was taking over. Young Skywalker was already on the brink of surrender; he was almost hers.Set several months after RoTJ, Luke's DubCon adventure with Lord Momin on the Imperial Dungeon Ship is only just beginning.





	He Likes to Watch

   “ I can’t take that stuff again- it’s too dangerous, “ Luke frowned. “ Besides, glitterstim is illegal!” Momin smiled at the boy’s objection. If he’d known the younger Skywalker was so delightfully wholesome, he’d have sought him out earlier. What a fool Obi-Wan was, to leave Anakin Skywalker’s child to be brought up by a simple farmer with no training. Now fully grown, he possessed all the power of the mighty Skywalker line, and none of the discernment of one raised to be a Jedi from a young age.

   “Yes it’s illegal in most systems, but this Installation is exempt from many Imperial regulations” Momin explained calmly. Then his tone darkened. “Besides, what could be more important than seeing your father? You do still want to reach him, right? Or have I been mistaken?”

     “No, Lord Momin, I didn’t mean that.” Luke answered quickly. His cheeks colored and he hung his head. 

     “I do want to see him. I’ll do whatever I have to. I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, staring at the floor, and Momin knew he’d already won. Who could have predicted Anakin’s heir would be so deliciously vulnerable? 

     “You must understand Skywalker, we have to be securely bonded through the Force if I’m to help you unlock the Holocron.” He casually slid his black robed arm around Luke’s shoulders, and pulled him in closer.

       “We must work together. I need to have full access to your mind when the time comes. ” _ I need you to trust me Luke.  _ Luke glanced away. It was still an uneasy feeling, Lord Momin speaking directly into his mind. He suspected Obi-wan would not approve, especially if he knew how much Luke  secretly liked it.

     “This time is just a trial. To strengthen our bond.”     

      Momin held the round silver cup out to Luke, probing him with his dark eyes. 

      The spicy red liquid inside glinted in the low light of Momin’s private chamber. Luke knew Momin could sense his hesitation. Using a drug to enhance their telepathic connection was surely against the Jedi way. But what did it matter? His old masters had abandoned him. 

     “It is the only way,” Momin murmured, placing the cup in Luke’s hand and gently guiding it up to his waiting lips. It was a clear gesture, that Luke must choose to drink the drugged concoction of his own volition.  In that moment Luke decided he would not allow the memory of the Jedi to hold him back any longer. For once he would follow his true will. He closed his eyes and swallowed the sticky sweet liquid in one gulp. There was no going back now. 

     “Good, Luke.” A brazen grin crept onto Momin’s face.

       Luke was instantly hit with a familiar feeling as the potent chemicals were released into his system. A warm sensation washed over him, and he felt all the tension leave his body. For a few seconds it was just like Ryloth, only this time he knew what was happening. But the enjoyable moment was quickly cut short. The pleasant buzzy feeling quickly morphed into overwhelming confusion and dizziness. This concoction was much more potent than the one Bereil had given him. Suddenly, Luke’s knees weakened and his vision grew fuzzy.  He caught himself on Momin’s strong arm, still wrapped around him. Momin laughed, sensing Luke’s realization.

    “It’s so...strong,” already Luke was struggling to put his thoughts to words. His conscious control was fading rapidly. Something wasn’t right. But he couldn’t think straight .  Momin lead Luke over to the large bed and gently pushed him down to sit on it. He gripped the edge, trying to steady himself.

     “Don’t resist it, Luke. Let the glitterstim do it’s work. ” 

      Luke tried to follow their bond back into Momin’s mind, but he got lost in the warmth and pleasure the drugs were unleashing. It was like melting into quicksand. His head swam, and he could sense his mental barriers dissolving, leaving him open and exposed. All of his thoughts, his memories, his hidden torments were now unguarded. Even secrets that Luke hadn’t fully realized himself were defenseless against Momin’s eager probing mind, should he choose to invade. 

_ Let me inside  _  Momin whispered smoothly inside Luke’s head. He would not trespass; Luke must acquiesce to the request. Luke closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning and forced himself to relax what little control he had left. This was a necessary step to get him closer to unlocking the Holocron. 

    He bit his lip as obtrusive tentacles of foreign consciousness began to plunge greedily into his mind. It felt so strange and unnatural not to resist

     Still smiling, Lord Momin gently clasped Luke’s face and leaned in closer for a deep, deliberate kiss. A thrill of gratification was unleashed from Momin’s mind into the drug-enhanced force-link. Finally Luke was his to touch, taste, and explore as he willed.  A mixture of surprise and desire surged in Luke as he felt himself melting into the unexpected embrace. This must be Momin’s inner mind filtering into his own. But it felt so good, and so real.

    “My Lord, I…” Luke faltered timidly after lingering for several moments in the kiss. He’d never enjoyed kissing a man before. What was happening?

    “Shhhh. Everything is unfolding as I have forseen.” Momin rose from the bed, letting go of Luke. Luke blinked in confusion as he walked towards the door to leave.  _ Where are you going?   _ Momin’s grin widened  at Luke’s needy insecurity, now fully revealed from the inside, and he beamed with self satisfaction. 

     “Don’t worry son, I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

      Before Luke could comprehend and respond Momin left the room. The door slid shut and Luke heard the locking mechanism engage. Fear rippled through him, but his instincts could not compete with the  mega dose of glitterstim Momin had given him. Unable to fight for control any longer, Luke lay back on the comfortable bed and closed his eyes, slipping into darkness.

 

                                               . . .

 

     When Luke came to, he was immediately startled to find himself restrained, arms overhead, almost hanging from the chains around his wrists. How had that happened?  He tried to straighten up to stand, but he still couldn’t focus. Had Momin come back? A stab of self reproach pierced his confusion when he remembered sinking into the dark Lord’s embrace.  

     Before his thoughts could catch up, his exposed skin started to tingle, a warning that a stranger was approaching. He could still feel the Force surrounding him and flowing through him. But he had no control. His head felt heavy and murky and his emotions flowed freely, fear and confusion oozing from him with impunity. He couldn’t even unlock the simple restraints, or summon his lightsaber.  This was not at all what he thought would happen when he took the drugs.

    Luke tensed, uneasy now that he’d been left alone and powerless.   _ Momin?  _ No, the intruder was not Lord Momin. But they were force-sensitive, Luke was sure of it. Was this a test? Momin’s force presence was nearby, but it was muted and unreachable. And why had Momin had him tied up like this?                                                              

_       Skywalker _

     Without warning, an unfamiliar female voice spoke directly into Luke’s mind. He flinched, partly from surprise, partly from the discomfort of being so casually overran. Still, he attempted to maintain his Jedi calm. Squinting, he tried to focus his eyes to take in the dim surroundings. 

     The speaker emerged from the shadows. Even in his stupefied state he recognized what she was, a Night Sister. Why would Lord Momin even allow her on the ship?  She was tall, with a warrior’s physique. Luke couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering on the inviting curves of her shapely body. Self control had fled his consciousness. A scarlet hood shrouded most of her pale face, but Luke could still sense a smirk on her lips. She was enjoying the involuntary desire he was unable to conceal.  

       He tried furtively to concentrate on unlocking the restraints, but it was a futile effort. The drugs were too strong, too disorienting. Nothing made sense, and Luke had a sinking feeling as she drew near. 

_     Who are you? _ He managed to thrust into the Force, knowing she could hear his thoughts. The Night Sister responded with a laugh and a devilish grin as she slyly touched a finger to his lips as if to silence him. She gently pressed herself up against his bare, sweaty skin. Luke felt his pulse quicken.  He could feel her heat and smell her subtle scent. This was too close, and his body was starting to respond like clockwork.

     As if to further dissolve any resistance, the intruder confidently put her arms around Luke, her fingers toying lazily with locks of his golden hair. Luke trembled, unsure how he should react. He’d only experienced fleeting glimpses of female desire up until now, and certainly not with strangers. Surely such promiscuity would have been forbidden by the Jedi? 

    But Luke’s hesitation was drown out by the wild current of intoxication cresting within him.  Looking deeply into his eyes, the bald woman’s dark red lips hovered dangerously close to Luke’s until they locked together with passion. His member swelled in eager compliance. How could this be happening? 

    He briefly remembered the victory celebration after the Battle of Yavin; his first time having sex. He remembered the intimate  ecstasy of sliding himself into the soft delicious warmth of a woman’s body for the first time; the thrill of his first few timid thrusts, finally consummating his manhood.  

     A spark of greedy fervor flashed through Luke and he realized he was being sucked into the vortex of the strange woman’s own strident desire. He reached out with the Force to follow the ripples of her excitement to their origin in her mind. Surprised, he clearly sensed the unmistakable hallmarks of genuine feminine arousal. She truly wanted him. 

     Sweat trickled down his back, and he shivered. Did he dare give in to temptation? Knowing he should not, Luke slowly allowed himself to explore her from within. She was warm and wet, and Luke was surprised to sense an unfathomable, aching need to be filled emanating from her most intimate parts. It was like staring into a forbidden window, and Luke couldn’t help his insatiable curiosity. 

_ Yes, boy. Do it.  _ Suddenly Lord Momin’s presence resurfaced in Luke’s mind, his smooth voice egging him on. Caught off guard, Luke disconnected from the kiss and drew in a sharp breath. 

_Lord_ _Momin? What’s happening to me?_

_ You’re fulfilling your destiny, Luke. _ Then Lord Momin broke off direct communication with Luke, content to watch from a distance. He was still seeing through Luke’s eyes and reading his internal thoughts, and his force presence felt vaguely oppressive in the back of Luke’s mind. 

      Sensing Luke’s distraction, the Night Sister slid a hand down Luke’s chest and stomach, creeping inevitably downward.  Luke looked away as he stiffened in response. He knew Lord Momin was still entwined in his mind, and could clearly sense his impure urges. It felt so wrong. Even Vader and the Emperor had never used him for sex like this.

     “No...I can’t” he tried to shrink away. “He’s watching…”

      But the strange woman did not heed his objection.When she reached the waist of his pants  she closed her eyes and smiled wickedly, drawing in a deep languid breath. 

    “He likes to watch,” she whispered in his ear. The tendrils of her awareness that had only been caressing the edges of his mind now abruptly shoved themselves all the way inside. She smiled and slowly sank to her knees as she probed mercilessly for his most hidden desires. A wave of panic rose in Luke as she deftly unfastened his pants, revealing his fully erect cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to reign in his arousal and somehow regain control. But he was defenseless, and he swelled with pleasure when she took him into her mouth.

_         Ah, there it is…  _ The Night Sister had zeroed in on what she was looking for.  Still drugged and unable to resist, Luke groaned as she barged into the most private, intimate corners of his mind. This was clearly a misuse of the force, and he wondered what Yoda and Ben would think of him now.

       “Let go, Luke, and give into your true desire,” the woman’s voice was different now, and instantly recognizable. Luke’s eyes flew open and he tried to jerk away. How could this be?   _ Leia?? _

_      Yes, Luke, it’s me _

__  To Luke’s astonishment the round, smiling face of his sister peered up at him, her lips glistening with saliva and his precum. It was her! Surely this must be some kind of depraved trick. But she felt so good, and he was drowning in glitterstim-enhanced gratification.  Her dark brown eyes glittered as he watched his sister gleefully sucking his cock with gusto. 

     “Stop...What are you doing?” 

     “Only what you want me to, brother,” she paused to answer in her Leia’s voice. “Don’t try to deny it, the glitterstim does not lie.”

      In that moment, Luke realized the Night Sister had uncovered his most private fantasy, long buried beneath many layers shame and self loathing. A flush of embarrassment crept over him, and he could sense Momin’s growing excitement at witnessing his humiliation.

     “No, I would never…” Luke was not sure if he was trying to convince himself or her.  But even as he tried to protest, he couldn’t deny the soft lips around him were pulling him deeper and deeper into a well of previously unknown pleasure. He could feel the force flowing through him, bolstering his desire and unlocking a hunger that had long been suppressed.  A small voice within him whispered  _ she’ll never know  _ and it felt as if an unremitting thirst was pushing him to relent; demanding gratification.

     Sensing her captive had been fully beguiled by the mind trick she was using on him, the Night Sister knew it was time to seize her moment of opportunity. Naked desire, tinged with boyish uncertainty was written across Luke’s face. For so many years he’d buried the truth. But now his yearning for Leia was taking over. Young Skywalker was already on the brink of surrender; he was almost hers. 

     She stood up, letting Luke’s hardness press promisingly against her crotch. His skin was warm and smooth and sweaty, and through the Force she could sense him aching for her touch. Holding his gaze for a moment, she was surprised to see a lovely vulnerability in Luke’s striking blue eyes. For a moment he looked more like the exquisitely inexperienced young boy from his youth on Tattooine than a full fledged Jedi Knight. 

     Smiling, the Night Sister disguised as Leia reached overhead and unlocked Luke’s restraints in one simple motion.  Lord Momin’s drugs were certainly doing their job, incapacitating even one as powerful as Luke Skywalker. Detaching herself from the scene, she took a second to mentally check for Momin’s Force presence. He was still there, savoring the downfall of his Jedi prisoner. 

       Backing up towards the large, welcoming bed, the Night Sister could feel her heart beat faster, feeding off of Luke’s growing excitement. She grabbed his wrists and guided him down until he was on top of her, melting into her.  

       Delighting in his continued helplessness, she could sense his excitement was still tempered with lingering hesitation. She searched his face, hovering above her. A timid question in his eyes asked what he could not bring himself to say out loud. Despite his compromised position, Luke would never take a woman who was under duress. Even now.

_ Yes,  _ she answered, a silent reply that showed him her willingness; that she truly wanted him inside her, all the way. She reached down to his bulging crotch, and freed him from his pants. Luke trembled, still uneasy with Lord Momin riding the back of his mind. Even though he knew she wasn’t the real Leia, he still felt like a disgrace for his deviance.

       But his body was not listening to his mind. By now he was achingly stiff and the magnetic pull of her bare thighs drew him right up to the sacred entrance between her legs. She felt so soft and forgiving underneath him. Finally he could not resist any longer and he pushed himself inside her, knowing Momin was feeling every moment right alongside him. Once the warm slippery skin yielded, he quickly slid all the way in, and he knew he was irrevocably lost.

      His animal instincts quickly kicked in, and Luke began thrusting passionately into his sister. His hunger for Leia was so fierce now that he found himself fucking her harder and deeper than he’d ever done before in any of his previous experiences. He relished the way her soft body responded to his hardness, inviting him to drive into her over and over again with all the vigor of his untamed male lust.

_ Good, Luke  _

      Luke was so engrossed in the sex with Leia that he scarcely registered Momin’s voice echoing in his head. That, and something strange began to happen. As Luke was nearing his climax, he began to feel the room melt away and his mind suddenly felt like it leapt out of his body. Momentarily freed from the boundaries of flesh, Luke felt his spirit soar, bursting out beyond the confines of the Dungeon Ship and into space; pure energy in the Force, riding a cosmic wave of divine euphoria. 

         Beyond the edges of Bakura’s atmosphere, Luke felt his consciousness flung out among the thousands of  twinkling stars, their gleaming rays of light dancing against the blackness of space. As if a barrier between him and the Force had somehow disintegrated, and Luke felt himself unleashed into the galaxy, intermingling with the planets and spilling into solar systems, all pulsing with the life of the Force.

_      I am the Force, the creator of life _

     Luke didn’t know if it was his own thought or a voice. His mind was overwhelmed by the beautiful vastness of the galaxy. This was nothing like Yoda and Ben, or even Vader and Palpatine had ever described to him before.  It felt as if the Force was showing him a secret in the stars, beyond Light and Dark or good and evil. A key to an endless permutation of molecules and atoms constantly arranging and rearranging themselves. 

     Like glowing beams of light, Luke could sense Lord Momin and the Night Sister’s force presences were trailing close behind him. Twisting and tangled, they braided themselves into his awareness until they were all three melded together. Luke’s light shone the brightest, and he could sense their greedy hunger as his raw power in the Force flowed through them, temporarily filling them the potent strength of his bloodline.

_ I am the Force, the creator of life    _

    This time the teeming, swirling currents of energy surrounding him coalesced and he thought he could see the spirits of his ancestors, extending back for many generations beyond recorded history. The brief glimpse was both thrilling and devastating, as Luke had longed for nothing more than to know the truth about his lineage his entire life. Both Lord Momin and the Night Sister wrapped around his consciousness and, using his own abilities, dragged him eagerly towards the origin of the message, a light too bright to see. 

      The waves of sensations emanating from his physical body, now approaching the supreme apex of pleasure, became so preeminent that Luke felt himself sucked into the brilliant white light.  The approaching eruption of physical bliss pulled Luke back from the heavens into his own skin as he heaved one last time into Leia. In one divinely glorious moment, all the synapses in his brain shuddered in ecstasy and his semen and gushed into the body of the Night Sister.

      His strength seemed to drain away with his seed, and he collapsed onto her, breathless from the exertion.


End file.
